


My Heart Will Go On 我心永恒

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇关于独居老人心理健康的故事（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On 我心永恒

**Author's Note:**

> 老年梗。有参考天国降临，以及是因为作者看泰坦尼克号前突然听歌的情绪产物。

阳光充足，玉米长势良好，看来今年也能有个好收成。  
老肯特有些吃力的直起腰，满意的看着那一大片喜人的玉米田。戴安娜带来的花种在不远处，依然常年受神眷顾而鲜艳盛放，克莱普托正趴在那旁边，远远的望着他拄着拐杖慢慢走回来。他揉了揉了老伙计的头，然后一扇门在他面前凭空滑开，让他迈进另一个银色的世界。  
“上午好，Kal。”  
“上午好，7号。”  
身着红蓝制服的堡垒机器人向他打招呼，披风烈烈，笑容明亮。老肯特忍不住想着虽然它们已经这样陪自己过了很多年，但也许是时候让它们自己挑选喜欢的外形了——总是看见年轻的自己在眼前飞来飞去，这还是应该有点怪的对吗。

相当长的时间以来，他的每天都是这样以照顾他的花园与农场开始的。  
老肯特并不认为他现在的日子枯燥。他常有朋友来访，偶尔也携带礼物去看望他们；他会在书房——他喜欢这样称呼那里，读书看报看电视的地方嘛，尽管从外形来说它也许是不太像——像现在这样浮在无重力中看看各地的新鲜事，甚至打打游戏；也有一些时候他会走进自己的“小博物馆”，端详某个充满故事的物件看上很久很久。老人家总有老人家自己的乐趣。日子长了，回忆长了，一些事情会在沉睡长久之后成为某种珍贵的蓦然惊喜。  
比如今天，他不知从什么地方突然翻出了一盒蓝光DVD。上帝，这可真是老古董了。然后他又从庞大的收藏品里找出了同样老古董的播放机，感谢拉奥，修复了几个小问题之后，它居然还是能用的。老肯特瞅着手上的这盘影碟，看了很久很久，直至终于慢慢的露出一个像是妥协般的微笑来，重新拾起了拐杖。

像大多数上了岁数的人一样，他的生活变得规律。不再会半夜三点半收拾完外星怪物还要回家去通宵敲出几万字的新闻稿，不再会突然醒来发现自己浑身剧痛躺在医疗室或者断石残瓦里；分秒必争、光速，对他来说终于也成为遥远的名词。诚然如今也会有一些大危机出现，但那些孩子们都处理很好。  
——这是个挺不错的晚年。那扇门开启的时候，老肯特这样想着，把手杖悄无声息的靠放在墙边。他的人生很不错。他曾拥有最棒的父母，最棒的朋友们——

“是什么风把你吹来了。”  
屋里那把黑色的高背椅子转了过来。门口的来者微笑着集中精神，让自己漂浮，然后朝那发问者飞了过去。没有人知道这也已经稍微有些吃力，然而尚可以做到。  
“我找到一个让人怀念的东西，”他说，把手上的东西给对方看，“Bruce，还记得这个吗？”  
他的爱人，同样白发苍苍，皮肉干瘪，但那双蓝眼睛依旧如鹰隼般极具穿透力。他眯起它们，朝他挑起眉毛。  
“《Titanic》？”  
“我们第一次一起过情人节时候在我家看的，我没记错的话，今年貌似是它上映几百周年纪念来着——……”  
“……别告诉我你今天来是想跟我看这个。”黑色座椅上阴沉的老人家阴沉了脸。  
“来嘛Bruce，不然我们还是继续下棋，放着它做背景音就好了，就像当时它的作用一样。”  
“闭嘴，童子军。”  
老肯特知道老法子总是能起作用。黑色座椅的主人起身离开了他的王座，支撑着他整幅身体的金属科技发出精密的运作声响，不过你永远也不会觉得他是依赖于那支架的。他从不依赖于任何东西。  
棋子摆好，电影开场。他的同伴永远偏爱黑棋。  
“今年的玉米也长得很好。我想出了一种新做法——”  
“停下你该死的新菜谱实验吧。”对方说着，推出一颗棋。“我受够上次那块玉米小甜饼了。”  
“嘿，至少我在进步。”  
黑色的象凶狠的斜杀出来。  
“是啊，朝着越来越糟糕的方向。”  
“至少我不会像某些人，炸掉厨房还做出的是礁石小甜饼。”  
黑象毫不留情的吃掉了他的兵，肯特却笑了起来，他们侧面的浮光屏上的罗丝与杰克第一次在船尾相识，他忍不住转头去看，想起多年前高谭男人第一次到访他那狭小的公寓时垂下眼睛的笑。  
“……多看看你的棋，Kent高级大厨。”

这盘棋下了两个多小时。按照过往经验来看，心不在焉的老肯特实在没想到自己可以撑这么久，而且似乎还处在有利之势？他总被那流动的画面吸引，有时看着看着就不知思绪飞哪里去了。他对面的人倒是似乎从头到尾都没有扭头看那老电影一眼。  
“你知道……”他拿起唯剩的几颗棋子之一，摩挲着它的纹路，思考。“我喜欢早上起来时一切都是未知的，不知会遇见什么人，会有什么样的结局。”他移动棋子，没有去看另一个人，“我觉得生命是一份礼物，我不想浪费它，你不会知道下一手牌会是什么，要学会接受生活。”  
“……背电影台词不能帮助你赢，Kal。”  
他知道他会这样说，就像也知道他的棋子会落在什么位置。戴安娜曾说他的眼睛是神赐的天空，但时光多少还是让它们失去了一些剔透，星河沉淀进了他的眼睛，还有漫长的记忆。硝烟与炮火，得到与失去。  
“上帝擦去他们所有的眼泪。死亡不再有，也不再有悲伤和生死离别，不再有痛苦，因往事已矣。”白棋吃掉了黑棋最后的护卫。  
“……J’onn过世了，Bruce，在一个月前。我以为我可以，以为我已经足够应付这个，但——”  
他拉长了音节，最终再没说下去。这一刻所有平素沉寂的痛苦和疑问都浮到了表面将他淹没，他低下头，凝滞在落棋后的那个动作里、仿佛广场上已孤独伫立了千年的雕像，历尽风霜与尘埃。

“赢到船票，坐上这艘船，是我一生最美好的事。它让我与你相逢。”[注]

他惊讶的闻声抬起头来。曾经呼风唤雨的高谭王子正容光焕发的坐在他对面，穿着那身他最熟悉的深灰色条纹三件式西装，从精致袖口中伸出修长好看的手，轻扣在桌面上；他那么英俊年轻，每一根线条都仿佛散发着光芒。高谭男人缓慢的眨着眼，用那副低沉磁性的声音、诗歌般的继续说道：

“——你一定会脱险，你要活下去，生很多孩子，看着他们长大。你会安享晚年，安息在温暖的床上，而不是今晚在这里，不是像这样的死去。”

他的声音那么温柔又深情，而那首曲子如此适时的响了起来，填补克拉克无法控制自己的那几秒，填补所有他想说又没能说出口的话，填补上他心中、那在无穷无尽般的岁月中日渐发酵而造成的巨大蚀洞。

You’re here, there is nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We’ll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.

“……我一直以为你不喜欢这电影。”良久之后他终于说。对面的男人轻轻的歪了一下头，不置可否的勾起唇角，几乎让人心碎。“台词而已，身为Bruce Wayne总是要记住一些的。”他顿了顿。

“Clark，你做得很好。”

黑色的骑士之马被那只好看的手推到他的王前。  
“——不过——将军。”  
以及随之倾身而来的一个轻吻。  
“很遗憾还是我赢了。”

克拉克•肯特眨眨他那双仿佛天空似的眼睛，有些不置信似的看着他在这里连胜131次后终于初尝败绩的棋盘——是的，偶尔他还是会忍不住走入堡垒这间看似毫无特别的房间，来这里找一个人、找一盘棋局、一些回忆，一份自省，或者只是一杯配着小甜饼的双倍加浓咖啡。他知道这几乎是徒劳的，这由庞大的真实数据与他的精神世界反馈所共同编织的梦境，甚至是——不好的。但拉奥啊，他从不奢求也从不沉迷，这小小的安慰、温暖，与自留地就是他所要求的全部。出了这间房间，他便仍是那个快乐、悠然自得的老肯特。  
这里是一座时光中的温暖孤岛。  
“……老天，我真是服了你。”终于，他大笑出来认输。他年轻的爱人就在桌子对面同样对他报以微笑，那么生动美丽，触手可得——但克拉克知道这“房间里的布鲁斯”还不够好——并且永远不会的。因为现在他又记得了，布鲁斯的样子，他嘴唇的温度，每一个细节，每一秒他们共处的旧日时光以及仍就在他们掌心的希望。他得走了。

他在那甘甜的笑意中晃晃悠悠的站起身，晃晃悠悠的飘起来，降落在门口。一点一点的，直到笑容像湖面的波纹那样荡散开来，淡化了，直到他眼里的蓝色慢慢随着什么一起重新沉淀下去，平息。  
“再见，Bruce。”门滑开了，拐杖自动飞进他手里，他将重心移过去，脊背微驼下去。身后发出朦胧金色光芒的高谭男人随着歌曲的尾音一起慢慢模糊了，变浅，最后成为空气里游离的光丝，像星星那样消散了。

“……再见。”

门闭合了。  
『主人，您有一封新邮件，Diana说她有很棒的新发现想与您分享。』  
短暂的沉默之后，老肯特重新抬起头，在他偌大的纯白堡垒里迈开了步子，朝着水晶通道走去。  
“是嘛，请告诉她我明天就带着新做的小甜饼去找她。”  
希望明天是个好天气。他想。

 

Fin.  
\------------  
注：这句以及前后几句都是电影《泰坦尼克号》台词。


End file.
